Amnesia
by ForeverIsolated
Summary: A few weeks after the prom, Edward hears another catastrophe has struck Bella once again. She lost her memories. Can he help her this time? Or is it impossible to bring back the Bella he loves?
1. Prologue

_Amnesia_

By: ForeverIsolated

**A/N: All credit, all characters go to _Stephenie Meyer!!!!_**

_Prologue_

**Edward Cullen**

It had been a few weeks after prom, and thankfully Bella had no problem getting her cast off. I remember the way she was smiling when she thought that dancing was the one thing she couldn't do. I proved that wrong.

The days went by longer than they normally went. Mainly, because Bella and Charlie had gone on a boating trip, just the two of them. Obviously, Charlie was trying to get a good relationship with Bella. I heard in his head that I had been spending too much time with Bella in her junior year at Forks High School. I laughed at that.

Still, it was quiet and visiting Bella's now-empty room wasn't any help either. It was tempting to follow them, knowing Bella's a little clumsy than your usual human.

I was pondering over these thoughts until I heard Jasper scream out, "Edward!!!" I immediately put my thoughts aside and was there in half a second, only to see a horror-struck Jasper and a sobbing Alice. I shook Jasper violently, involuntarily.

"What happened?" I asked. He just shook his head, still trembling. This only made me shake him harder. "What happened, damn it?!!" I screamed, furious and frustrated at the same time. Did something happen? Did something die?

Alice looked up at me, a look of pity and sympathy in her soft eyes. "Edward," she said, "Bella's…Bella's-" This snapped my attention. I turned towards her and made eye contact with her, when I saw her vision.

"_Dad! It's a nice breeze out here!" Bella said, leaning over the rail of the boat. Charlie just laughed and continued steering the boat. Bella just looked happy and sad at the same time. It was until there was a harsh crash into their boat. _

"_What was that?" Charlie asked. Bella took a risk and looked back. Her eyes widened in horror and saw four vampires there, their eyes blood red. She took a step back. _

"_Edward! Edward, help!!!" Bella screamed. They lunged for her, but before they could even reach her, she jumped overboard and swam as fast as she could away from them._

_It has been some time since she jumped off and lost all stamina to continue on. She started sinking, her eyes closed, giving up all hope._

I snapped back into reality and screamed out, "Bella!!!"

Alice shook with sobs, saying that it was her fault she didn't see it sooner. Jasper tried to calm her emotions down, but it barely worked. The condition Alice was in would make her seem uncomfortable in the next few weeks. All I could do was run out of the house and into the woods, where no one could disturb me. I started ramming punches into the trees around me, knocking them to the ground in pure fury.

"Damn it...damn it...damn it!!!!" I screamed. Why did the beach have to be part of the reservation? La push was the only beach I could find nearby, unless I had to go down to Oregon or California, but that would only be wasting time. I couldn't think. I couldn't focus. I was about to ram my fist into another tree, hadn't it been for Emmett who grabbed both my arms into a tight hold.

"Edward! Get a hold of yourself, will you?!" Emmett screamed, having difficulty restraining me. I thrashed against him, taking out my anger by trying to get out of his hold. I exhaled and sighed. That's when I broke down. I kept crying out Bella's name, hoping that she would comfort me with her arms, her scent. I felt hands hold my face and I came face to face with Esme. She wasn't smiling, or frowning.

"Edward," she started, "please. Calm down." She didn't want to upset me any further. She hugged me, but I couldn't be comforted. All I wanted was to be in the arms of the only human I'd ever loved.


	2. Difficulties

_Amnesia_

By: ForeverIsolated

**A/N: All credit, all characters go to _Stephenie Meyer!!!_**

_Difficulties_

**Edward Cullen**

Of all things to do when I'm down is going to **summer school** with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Alice kept quiet in the Volvo while I was driving around 120 mph to school. I sighed in frustration. It wasn't _her_ fault I lost Bella. It was _my_ fault for not following her. Even though La Push was part of the reservation, I would've broken any rule in the treaty, just to be with her.

Come to think of it, I wondered what happened to Charlie. I gripped my hands tighter around the steering wheel. Stupid unknown vampires just had to go ruin Bella's time with Charlie. There's no one to be waiting for at school, at least, for a while. I hope Bella's absence is only temporary. Mike and Jessica were boring stares into my back as I walked alone.

_Where's Bella? Isn't she with Edward?_

_What the hell did Edward do? Bella's always..._always _with him._

_Edward does look a little gloomy today. Is she sick?_

_Stupid little whore deserves to be absent. At least I won't run into her today._

The last comment came from none other than Lauren, who was currently clinging to Tyler at the moment. I growled until Alice came up next to me and gripped my arm, tight. I looked down at her and saw her scolding me with her eyes.

_Don't take your problems out on the students here. It's not worth it._

I only nodded and walked off to my first class, not saying a word to anyone, like always until I met Bella. The lecture just went through one ear and out the other as I continued to stare outside the window.

Where could Bella be?

Carlisle told me that he would call as many hospitals as he can. I prayed that he would eventually find one. At lunch, Emmett and Rosalie just stared at Alice, Emmett hoping for some news to arrive. Jasper gripped Alice's hand, trying to soothe her as much as he could. I just looked at the lemonade bottle in front of me. I felt so pathetic. It's only been one day since I've heard Bella's news and all I'm doing is sulking over it and not doing anything.

I heard someone clear their throat to capture our attention. I turned and glared to see Mike and Jessica stand over us, thinking they were superior. I clenched my fist under the table.

_Whoa. Cullen looks seriously pissed. Actually, all of them are._

_What the hell? We didn't do anything yet and they already think we're doing something wrong? How much could they possible love her?_

I just wanted to snap her head off and throw her remains in the sewer. Instead, I sat up straight and placed an arm on the table, trying to look as casual as I can.

"What do you want, Newton?" I asked carelessly. His eyes narrowed and I concealed a smirk of victory. Jessica nudged Mike to continue what he was supposed to do.

"Where's Bella? How come she isn't with you like she is all the time? Did you just decide to give her the ditch and left her at her house depressed?" Mike asked, his voice rising by the second. By the time he finished the last question, the whole lunch room went silent, expecting my answer.

_Tell him that Bella went on vacation with Charlie. Let's get out of here, Edward._

That thought came from Jasper. He was in a hurry to leave, motioning to Alice. My eyes sparked with curiosity and turned to Newton with fire in my eyes.

"Bella went on a vacation with Charlie, okay? Besides, why should you care? You have _her_ after all," I said, motioning to Jessica next to him. He stood dumbfounded and I left with my family out of the cafeteria. Anyways, I didn't want to hear everyone's thoughts about Bella all at once. I don't think I could suppress it. I slammed the door when I got inside the driver's side and waited for Jasper to put Alice in the backseat and slide in. Once the two were strapped, I sped out of Forks High and towards home.

"Alice, what is it? I couldn't see it from your mind thanks to Newton," I said, watching her eyes. Her eyes snapped from the daze and looked at me.

"Let me call Carlisle first when we go home, okay?" she suggested. Jasper flickered his eyes at me.

_Just agree. She's been through enough and doesn't need you to argue with her._

"All right," I said, glancing at Jasper. He gave a small smile in gratitude and hugged Alice. She rested her head on his shoulder. I sighed softly, and my thoughts went back to Bella.

What is she doing right now?

I parked in the driveway and Alice sped off with Jasper on her heels. Rosalie pulled up next to me and got out with Emmett. Emmett caught sight of Alice rushing into the house and looked confused.

"Why's Alice in such a rush today? Did something happen?" Emmett asked. Rosalie looked at me for an answer. I didn't answer for a moment and Rosalie glared at me.

"Are you going to tell us or not? Some of us aren't patient here," she hissed. I glared at her back, until Emmett sent me a warning glance not to start a fight. I growled at him and turned back to Rosalie.

"Alice had a vision, but she won't tell me until she talks to Carlisle. Got it?" I said and walked fast to my room, slamming the door and turning on Claire de Lune. I sighed and slumped onto the floor. I remembered when I found out Bella liked Claire de Lune. The blood typing day, I could still remember her expression when Newton was helping her to the nurse's office. I smirked at the thought of pissing him off. Bella got better, and I laughed when I imagined her annoyed face when I forced her into my car.

The thought only made me miss her _more. Where are you, Bella?_


	3. Greetings

_Amnesia_

By: ForeverIsolated

**A/N: All credit, all characters go to _Stephenie Meyer!!!_**

_Greetings_

**Edward Cullen**

The rest of us ditched summer school for a while, due to the sunlight hovering over the area. The phone rang once and then it didn't ring again, so I assumed Alice got it.

_Oh, goodness. Edward will be thrilled to hear it._

By the time she hung up, I was already standing next to her, tapping my foot impatiently. "Thrilled to hear what, Alice?" I asked. She laughed nervously and took a few steps back towards the stairs. I just stepped forward. "Alice," I warned her, growling. Jasper walked down the stairs and stood in front of Alice.

"What's going on? Naturally, I can't read minds, Edward," he said, glancing at me with a hint of curiosity. I looked at both of them, back and forth.

"Carlisle must've called. I bet he has some news to share with us, later," I said, groaning after the last word in impatience. Jasper sighed a sigh of relief and looked at me again.

"You should go to the hospital. I have a feeling Carlisle wants to talk to you about it before he talks to any of us," Jasper said. I grinned at him and sped off towards the car. By the time the key was in the ignition, it was already going at 90 mph. Once I parked, I was already in the hospital in front of the nurse behind the counter. She looked up, startled.

"Oh, yes, Edward. What can I do for you?" she asked, turning red little by little. I smirked.

_Oh, I'm so lucky to be working with a cute doctor. Not to mention being able to see his young hot son. Maybe he'll notice me if I can be here everytime he's here._

"I'm here to see my father. Where is he right now?" I asked her. It took her a moment before replying, "He's in his office. I'm sure you know where that is." I just nodded to her and walked at human pace to where he was at. I just went in. It's not like he needs any privacy being interupted. Carlisle looked up from his desk and smiled.

"Edward, you'll never guess what I've just encountered," he said. My eyes twitched in fury. Would everyone stop leaving me at cliffhangers?

"What is it?" I asked. His smile grew more profound.

"I found Bella," he said. It took a few seconds for that to sink in.

"W-what?" I stuttered. Carlisle sighed.

"I found your Bella," he repeated. I smiled and hugged him. He just laughed and patted my back.

"Where is she?" I asked. He looked at a paper on his desk and took some time to read it's text due to it's foreign language translation. "She's currently in Alaska with the Denali tribe. I don't know how she wounded up there, but they confirm it's her," Carlisle said. I was about to make for the door, but Carlisle beat me to it.

"But, there's a problem, Edward," Carlisle said. I raised an eyebrow. "What kind of problem?" I asked. He let his hands fall to his sides and looked at me.

"She has amnesia," he said. My eyes widened enough to make my eyeballs pop out of its sockets. He gave a sigh before he continued. "The Denali tribe has asked her where she came from, her name, her school," he said, "and I'm surprised that they were able to resist her blood. But, all she would say is your name, like she was in a daze."

With that being said, I ran out of his office and hopped into the Volvo and sped off towards Alaska. I had enough gas to make it there without stopping at a gas station. By the time I got there, it was nighttime and a faint glow lit in the house of the Denali's. I parked and rushed inside, capturing everyone's attention.

"Where is she?" I asked. They pointed to a room up the stairs and without a word I sped up and knocked on the door. I opened it and saw a figure underneath the covers. I stumbled back a little. Her scent was filling the room. In an instant, I took the covers off and my breath caught in my throat.

"Bella," I whispered. She sat up and looked at me, as if I was a stranger. To her, I was. She cocked her head to the side.

"Who are you?" she asked. I smiled. She wasn't repeating my name in a daze anymore. I held my hand out.

"Edward Cullen. Do you know who you are?" I asked. She thought for a moment and shook her head. It pained me that she wouldn't throw her arms around me. It pained me that she can't remember everything we've been through together. It pained me that couldn't even remember me.

"You're Isabella Swan, but most of us call you Bella. Bella, are you sure you don't remember me or anything?" I asked. She shook her head.

"But I had a feeling my name had to be Isabella. All this time, a name was pulling in the back of my head saying 'Isabella' and I never believed it. Goodness me, I've been so ignorant of my instincts," she ranted on. I smiled. This was indeed the Bella I knew. She looked at me suddenly.

"What were we?" she asked. This question took me by surprise. "I mean, if you knew me, my name, then were we...close?"

"We were...very close," he said. She smiled and started laughing hard. I cocked my head this time and looked at her confused. What did I say?

"I do believe that if once I was very close to you, I wouldn't doubt it now," she said. I smiled.

"And why is that?" I asked. She turned red and turned away from my face.

"Well...b-because...your eyes seems to dazzle me a bit too much," she said. I laughed now. It was nice to know I still had the same affect on Bella, whether she remembers me or not.

**Isabella Swan**

I listened to his laugh. I could've sworn I've heard it numerous times before. But my memory wouldn't click for me at all. I groaned in frustration and buried my head in my pillow. The laughing stopped and he sat next to me on the bed, placing a cold hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" he asked, worry in those topaz eyes of his. I shook my head, turning away from him. His eyes were too beautiful to look into. He turned my face with a finger, our faces less than five inches apart.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything about us?" he asked. Before I could answer, his lips already touched my own. When he pulled back, he asked, "Are you sure?"

I shivered and a splitting painful headache came.

_"Edward! Edward, help!" I heard my own voice shout before a splash was heard._

_"Bella, honey, you hate Forks."_

_"Don't worry, mom. It's just a crush." My voice again._

_"You're the most importang thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever." It was that boy's voice. What was his name again? Edward._

I cried out and I was being embraced in two cold arms. I started crying, for no particular reason. I just felt as if I had to cry. I was so frustrated. I can't figure out anything.

"You really did love me," I sobbed into his chest. He stroked my hair, comfortly.

"Very much. Almost to the extent of killing myself if I was apart from you," he said. My arms made their way around his waist.

"I hope I get to figure out more about you," I whispered. He dried my tears with his hand and allowed me to sleep.

**Edward Cullen**

I watched as she slept. There was no way an angel could be in so much pain and agony. Just the sight of her being in pain tore my dead heart apart. I continued to stroke her hair.

What would I do when we go back to Forks? Would she get her memories back soon?

For all I know, Charlie drowned himself in the ocean. Bella should move in with us, for all I know is that we can keep her safe until her memories are recovered.

My attention was diverted towards her when she was whimpering in her sleep.

"Edward...where are you? I love you so much," she mumbled and turned in her slumber. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, too. My lovely Bella," I whispered back. Nothing could keep me away from her now. I was positive about it.

**Isabella Swan**

I woke up to a pair of the familiar topaz eyes. Oh!

"Edward!" I gasped, jumping up from the bed. He laughed at my silly reaction and ruffled my hair.

"Just the same as ever. You never cease to amaze me, Bella," he said. I yawned and stretched my arms and looked at him, tired.

"How come you're not tired? You must've gotten some good sleep," I said, rubbing my eyes. He frowned. Oh goodness, what did I say?

"Bella. I can't sleep. Didn't the Denali's tell you that we were vampires?" he responded. My eyes would've popped out of their sockets. Of course they told me. But I never thought that it was true.

"They told me. I thought it was silly, but part of me said that it was true. Did I know you were a vampire before now?" I asked, sounding so stupid.

"Of course you did," he responded calmly. He stood up and motioned to the bathroom. "We're leaving for Forks. You'd better get ready," he said. I nodded and went to the bathroom.

**Edward Cullen**

I strapped her into the Volvo and she looked uneasy about it. Maybe she remembers how much I love to drive fast. I would see soon.

"Why do you look so nervous?" I asked her, starting the ignition. She fumbled with her fingers before turning to look at me.

"I feel like I've rode this car so many times. And there's something that makes me feel uncomfortable," she said. I smiled and sped off at my usual speed and I saw her eyes widen in shock and surprise. "That's it. You never can slow down even when I'm in the car, can you, Edward Cullen?!" she scolded. She froze in her place and so did I.

"What?" I asked, sounding like someone blew the wind out of me. She shook her head.

"You...a-and I...we always argued...ab-about your driving speed," she said, rubbing her head. I laughed out loud. This is the same Bella. What thrilled me even more was that she was finally coming around. I could enjoy getting used to her random comebacks for a while. But as I drove, a thought came to mind.

_Maybe I should change her._

_But could I do it?_


	4. Hello Cullens

_Amnesia_

By: ForeverIsolated

**A/N: All credit, all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!!!**

_Hello Cullens_

**Edward Cullen**

"Bella, we're home," I called, shaking her slightly. She wouldn't wake up, but mumbled out gibberish. I laughed and kissed her forehead. Her eyes started to flutter open immediately. Oh, how I missed those brown eyes of hers. She yawned and stretched, looking out the window. We were at my house, of course.

"W-whoa! I live here?" she said, awestruck by the size of our house. I pushed her forehead back with a finger. She turned around and stuck out her tongue at me.

"No, but now you do," I said, parking in the driveway.

_Oh! I hear Edward's car!_

As I helped Bella get out of the car, I whispered to her, "Get ready."

"Bella!!!" Alice sang running towards her, arms opened wide. She looked horrified and terrified at the same time as she spun her around numerous times. By the time Alice put her down, Bella swayed back and forth.

"Hello. Who are you?" she asked kindly. Alice looked like she was about to cry.

"That's Alice. She used to take you shopping at every store she could find," I explained matter-of-factly. I glanced at Bella to see her reaction. But what I saw, made my breath get caught in my throat. She was shivering, squeezing her eyes shut, and gasping for air.

"Alice…Alice…" she whispered. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" I asked, grasping her frail figure tightly. She cried out and fainted in my arms. "Bella!" I gasped. I tried shaking her numerous times but she wouldn't come through. I looked at Alice and she simply turned and walked inside the house. Sighing, I took Bella up to my room and placed her on the sofa.

"If only I could read your thoughts, Bella. I want to suffer with you," I whispered. She whimpered in her sleep, twisting and turning as much as her body would allow. I didn't like any of her movements at all. I wanted to take away all her pain, I wanted to take her sufferings for her, I wanted myself to be in her place instead of her. I keeped soothing her, humming the lullaby in her ear. I heard tearless sobbing coming from another room and knew it was Alice. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that Bella has amnesia. Alice was showing the agony both of us had within, because I was trying to keep calm about it.

_Stupid foreign vampires! I should've seen this coming because if I had, Bella would still remember everything about us and herself and not suffering at this very moment!!! Dammit!_

And I heard a crash, knowing Alice and flung something to the wall in sheer anger. It took me by surprise, really. Normally, Alice would just scream and yell at my face and now she's throwing tantrums like a child who didn't get what she wanted. It pained me to see Alice acting this way. It only hurted her dead heart more than ever. I stopped stroking her hair and took out a few music papers. I decided, if I couldn't show how I feel visibly, I might as well express it through music. And there I went, scribbling music notes on the paper. It took all night just to finish and it was around six in the morning when Bella started coming around. She stretched and rubbed her eyes, looking at me through one eye. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips. That seemed to wake her up. I laughed. She's _exactly_ like my old Bella, amnesia or not.

"How long have I been out?" she asked. I thought for a moment.

"About thirteen hours. You had some kind of minor shock. Probably from Alice," I responded with a slight shrug. Her eyes narrowed.

"Probably taking me to shop somewhere in Port Angeles or somewhere like that soon. She hasn't changed a bit," she mumbled, but I caught what she said and held her shoulders immediately. She looked startled and stared into my eyes.

"You know Alice? But just yesterday you had no idea who she was or what relationship you had with her," I said, awestruck. I merely thought it would take her months, or possibly years, for her to retrieve her memories again. Thank goodness that wasn't the case right now. She tapped her head, staring at the wall in a daze. After a few seconds, she shrugged. I just embraced her again. I didn't care how foolish it was of me just now, but I can no longer part myself from the one girl I love. I looked at the clock on the wall and meant that we'd better get moving to summer school. I merely thought of dropping out. In fact, that's _exactly_ what I'll do.

"Carlisle, please," I said into my cellphone. Bella looked at me quizically. I heard the phone being passed from one person to another.

"Yes, Edward?" Carlisle responded.

_Did something happen to Bella? Goodness, I hope not._

"Bella's fine. Actually, I was wondering if you could drop me out of summer school," I requested. There was only a few seconds of silence.

"I don't see why not. You can skip," he said and hung up. I grinned and ruffled Bella's hair. Right when her stomach growled, a knock came from the door. Alice came in with a tray of food, putting the best smile she could, only it was crooked. It was so easy to tell she was pretending.

"I brought some food. Bella was starting to look hungry," she said, putting the tray down in front of Bella. She smiled at Alice.

"Thanks, Alice. How's shopping going without me? Actually, you didn't buy me anything when I was gone, did you?" she asked, flinching back towards me. Alice just stood there, eyes wide, mouth opened.

"Hey, you remember...**You remember**!!!" Alice cried, swinging her in every direction possible. Bella laughed and it ceased as her stomach growled more furiously than before. Alice set her down and Bella immediately started chomping down the food. Alice looked at me.

_Does she remember anything else?_

I shook my head. She was disappointed, and I admit I was, too. My thoughts were interrupted when Bella cleared her voice. I turned my full attention towards her and smiled.

"Yes, Bella?" I asked. She looked deep into my eyes before snapping out of the trance. I laughed quietly.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the day? Actually, the whole summer?" she asked. I thought for a moment.

_Let's go where we normally go every summer._

"Fine idea, Alice. Bella, we go to a private island every summer. Would you care to join us this year?" I asked, sending a grateful glance towards Alice. Bella's eyes lit up. Oh, I missed those moments.

"Of course! There's nothing better to do anyways," she said. I tugged at her hand.

"What are we waiting for? Let's leave," I said. Her mouth opened in pure shock.

"So sudden?" she stuttered. Alice laughed gleefully and pulled her towards her room. I sighed and sank back down to the floor. How long will it be before Alice surrenders Bella back to me?

* * *

"Alice! I'm back!" Jasper called, coming in the house. I went out and smiled at Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

"You're not the only one," I said, motioning to his room. His mouth opened so sudden.

"No way," he said, looking back and forth from me to the room. I smirked.

"Way," I said. Jasper ran and smashed down the door. Bella was complaining about the bikini Alice was stuffing into her new luggage and was startled at Jasper's sudden appearance. I laughed from the sidelines. Bella's expression was priceless.

"Jasper?" she whispered. She walked up slowly to him and was about to touch his face when he stepped away from her. She let her hand fall back to her side. "Right. I forgot how much my blood sings to you," she laughed. His eyes just became the size of tennis balls.

"Hey! What's going on? Jas-" Emmett got cut off as he and Rosalie stepped into the room. Bella turned her head swiftly towards them. Was I hallucinating or was Rosalie's expression signifying relief that Bella was back again?

"Emmett...Rosalie," she mumbled. If my smile was big, it grew bigger. I can't believe Bella would actually retrieve her memories back in such a short amount of time. The couple ran and hugged her, making me stagger over my own two feet. And I'm a_ vampire_. Since when did Rosalie ever pay attention to Bella's existance?

_I'm glad she's back, Edward. Really, I am._

I chucked to myself. Rosalie was unexplainable when it comes down to her emotions. I sighed and went outside, sitting next to a tree trunk. Everything's going well, so why am I still uncomfortable? It's not like things can get worse from here. Well, Newton might be still drooling all over her, especially when her features might stand out more when I change her. I froze in an instant. I can't believe I just thought that, when my thoughts are normally about leaving Bella as a human and letting her live a normal human life. I buried my face between my knees.

I almost laughed at myself. It was ironic. The time when I was taking Bella back to her truck after our _confessions_ in the meadow, I told to be in the same position I was currently in. Mostly because she wasn't used to the speed we vampires normally enjoyed traveling at. I almost jumped when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked to my left and saw Bella with a sad expression, and it tore my dead heart.

"Bella? Bella, my dear, what's wrong?" I asked, touching her face. She flinched away and I immediately drew my hand back.

"Your hand's are cold," she stated flatly. I laughed.

"Have you forgotten the fact that we are vampires?" I asked. Her mouth formed a small 'O'. I pulled her down next to me. She looked at the river flowing nearby and turned those chocolate brown eyes to my topaz ones. I wish I could hear what she was thinking.

"What's going on?" I asked, lifting her chin. I could've sworn I saw tears forming in her eyes just then.

"I don't know. To me, it feels as if you regretted finding me, let alone meeting me in the first place," she whispered.

_A/N: Happy holdiays, fellow readers!_


	5. Vacation Time

_Amnesia_

By: ForeverIsolated

**A/N: All characters, all credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer!!!**

_Vacation Time_

**Edward Cullen**

I stared at her, my mouth drop dead on the floor. How could she think that I _regret_ finding her, let alone _meeting_ her? Has she completely lost every inch of her sanity? I held her shoulders gently, and saw that there was some emptiness in those chocolate eyes of hers. She looked straight back at me, her lip quivering.

"Oh, Bella. Don't cry. Don't," I soothed, patting her shoulders hoping to comfort her worries. But it didn't help because she just buried her head in her hands, forbidding me to look at her face while her shoulders shook with silent sobs erupting from her body. I embraced her once more, knowing I won't get sick of it for eternity.

"Bella, listen to me," I whispered in her ear, " I regret nothing. I don't regret finding you nor meeting you. In fact, I've been granted with happiness and joy in my life since the day you stepped into it. Bella, look at me. _Look at me_." She looked up, her eyes puffy from crying. She still shook, and I could tell she doubted my words. I leaned in until I could feel her lips on mine and pulled back. She looked dazed and disoriented.

"Do you trust me now?" I asked, smiling. She rubbed her eyes and glared at me. I put my hands up innocently.

"You know it's not fair when you do that to me," she hissed. I think my smile just got wider. She does remember practically everything I did to her before school was out.

"C'mon. I think Alice is getting eager to leave," I said, pulling her up with me. She laughed without any humor in it at all.

* * *

"Whoa! Edward!" Bella gasped, awestruck. I laughed at her wide eyes as she examined the private area of ours. She saw cabins and looked at me curiously. I put my hands up. 

"What?" I asked. She scratched her head.

"I thought you said you don't sleep," she said. I laughed.

"We try to blend in. We can't stay out playing all day and night," I said.

"Ah," she said and walked towards our cabin. I followed with our luggage. Or, I should say mostly _her _luggage. Alice must've packed a whole year's supply of clothing for Bella. When I entered, she was sitting on the bed, swinging her legs while looking at me.

"You know. I just had a thought," she said. I just motioned to her to continue.

"Do you think my dad left a will of his behind for me? Like a life insurance?" she asked. I shrugged.

"But we could probably search once we get home," he said. That enough made her smile. I pointed to her luggage with an impish grin. She looked at me with a confused expression. I started chuckling.

"Change your clothes. We're going to the beach," I said and left. I thought it was taking forever for her to change, let alone finding her bathing suit.

"Alice!!!" I heard her scream. When I turned, she was coming out of the cabin in a dark blue bikini set. It absolutely and positively made her look seriously seductive. She came up right next to me.

"I'm going to kill her," she grumbled. I smiled and put an arm around her slender waist. Right when we got to the beach, I took off my shirt and caught her gawking at me.

"What? Should I put the shirt back on?" I teased. She turned red in an instant and ran towards the waves. No matter how fast she could run, _I_ can run faster. Before she took another step towards the water, I already had her in my arms and threw us in the water. She came up to the surface, sputtering out water, and made a disgusted face. I started laughing until she splashed a wave of water at my face. It was her turn to laugh and she ran off, had it not been that she tripped over seaweed under the water.

"Wha-" she started but fell head-first into the water. That shook me awake instantly, also paralyzing me. That was exactly how she fell when she and Charlie were attacked on the boat. Bella resurfaced and immediately ran out of the water, trembling all over.

"What's wrong?" I asked, handing her my spare shirt. She put it on and stumbled towards the cabin. Maybe it was because she remembers that part of what happened when she tried to escape the boat. By the time I got there, she was in the shower, scrubbing off the seawater. I sat next to the door. When she emerged, she walked past me, ignoring that I was there in the first place. I grabbed her arm gently and turned her to face me.

"What's wrong?" I repeated. She struggled against my grip, but to me it was a useless effort.

"I don't know. I think I'm turning hydrophobic or something," Bella whispered. I was about to pull her into a hug until she put her hands on my chest. I looked at her questionally. She sniffed and made a disgusted face. My face fell. I thought she enjoyed my scent.

"Take a shower. You smell like saltwater," she stated. I laughed and went inside the shower. Within five minutes, I came out and saw Bella looking outside the window while humming a very familiar tune. I got dressed and sat next to Bella, humming the tune with her. And then it struck me. It was her _lullaby_. Just then, Alice came in.

"Hi," she said. She sat on the floor in front of us and looked up at Bella.

"Do you remember Mike Newton?" she asked. My jaws immediately clenched together. Bella thought for a moment.

"Was it the guy who went to prom with Jess?" she asked. I nodded. She nodded. Alice fidgetted for a moment.

"It's not serious, at least I don't think it is. I saw him at a government office and wrote something on a piece of paper. I just thought he was doing homework at first, but at a government office?" Alice stated. Bella looked straight at her.

_Do you think Newton's planning something sinister_?

I shrugged.

"But if he lays a hand on Bella for no apparent reason, I get a go at him," I growled.

"Me too," Alice chirped in. Bella looked at us like we were insane. I kissed her forehead in assurance.

* * *

After we came back from the island, it was pretty much back-to-school time. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice had already gotten all our textbooks. As we walked into the school, hand in hand, a man in a dark suit stopped us.

"Isabella Marie Swan?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm Smith. Come with me please. We have details regarding your father, Charlie Swan," the man said. Bella frowned.

"Only if Edward can come as well," she said. I prevented a grin from appearing. Smith nodded and we sat in his Mercedes as he sped off towards the government office.

Once we arrived, Smith led us to a table and motioned for us to sit down as he sat in front of us. He held a piece of paper and eyed us.

"Charlie Swan has left a will for Isabella's future and news has been spreaded that he has passed away due to a shark attack," Smith said. I clenched my fist in response. He cleared his throat and continued reading.

"It states that she must do whatever she feels is right. Under one condition," Smith stated. Bella swallowed deeply and trembled.

"What is it?" she asked. Smith looked right at her.

"You must marry Mike Newton," he said.


	6. Conflicts

_Amnesia_

By: ForeverIsolated

**A/N: All characters, all credit goes to _Stephenie Meyer!!!_**

_Conflicts_

**Edward Cullen**

I could feel my jaw drop to the table. She has to _what_?! _Marry_ Newton?!

"What the hell? Why?" I demanded at once. He shoved the paper in my face. I took it and read it once and twice and blinked. No, this has to be a mistake. There's just no way on earth that Charlie would request Bella to marry that good-for-nothing human.

"I'll give you a copy," Smith said, taking the paper away from my face and walking away. I could sense Bella was a bit surprised…okay, a_ lot_ surprised. I grabbed the copy from Smith and literally dragged Bella out in impatience. By the time we reached Forks High, it was into lunch time.

"Hey! Mrs. Newton!"

"Newton girl!"

"Have a happy life, Mrs. Newton!"

I sent a fierce glare at them and they immediately stopped. Mike came up with an impish grin on his face I just wanted to tear off.

"Hey, Bella. I guess you heard, right?" he stated, scratching the back of his head. Bella frowned at him. I stepped in front of her.

"I swear, Newton. If you dare assault Bella in any way-" I started.

"Or what? She's going to belong to me before the end of September, not you. So just back off," Mike said. I pierced a glare at him.

"Don't you _dare_ treat Bella like an object to be owned. She deserves much more than that," I growled and walked to the table with the rest of my family. Bella quietly sat next to me, looking at her hands underneath the table. Alice tried engaging in a conversation with her.

_Edward, what on earth's going on? I mean seriously…_Newton_? There's got to be an explanation._

_Hey, man. Don't beat yourself up. We'll find out what exactly happened._

_To be honest, Edward, I prefer she be with you than that vile human over there. I don't trust him at all._

_We should tell Carlisle and Esme about this situation right now. Bring Bella with you. She's terrified and to tell you the truth, I'm shivering from head to toe. _

"Something's up and I don't like the looks of it. And Jasper's right. We should tell Carlisle and Esme. C'mon," I said, taking Bella's hand.

**Isabella Swan**

No way. Mike Newton? I'm still paralyzed from the will Charlie left behind. Does he have something against Edward? Edward took my hand and started to get up, had it not been for Mike who came right next to me.

"Bella, I wouldn't recommend you go with the Cullens," he said. I blinked a few times.

"Why not?" I asked. He folded his arms across his chest and gave a glare at Edward.

"Because I don't trust you to be with anyone else but me," Mike said, reaching for my hand. I drew it away from him and stepped behind Edward.

"You aren't in control of my life, Mike. I'm not your personal slave," I said and pulled Edward out the door when he started growling. As he got into the driver's seat, he slammed the door shut and started driving at a fast rate. This time, I didn't even bother to complain about his speed. Even I was fuming at the moment. After I calmed down, I reached for his hand on the gear-shift.

"What?" he barked. I winced at the tone of his voice and drew my hand back. He didn't even bother to look at my direction once, whether it was to smile or glare. It hurt.

"Talk about something," I whispered. He gave a harsh laugh and his grip on the wheel tightened.

"Like what? That you're going to get married sooner than I planned? That you won't have time to spend with us when you take Newton's name?" he shouted. Tears were on the edge of falling. When he parked the car, I got out myself for once and ran inside towards the only room I remembered. Edward's. I slammed the door, locked it and fell the ground, shaking with sobs.

_Why, Charlie? Why?_

**Edward Cullen**

When I saw her take off into the house like that, there was an immediate feeling of regret. I shouldn't have spoken to her like that. I made it through the door and was about to head up the stairs.

_Edward, let's talk first._

I looked to my left and saw Carlisle motioning towards me to follow him into his office. I reluctantly followed and sat down. He looked at me.

"What did you do? To Bella?" he asked, sternly. I was in trouble.

"You know how my temper gets sometimes. Now that Bella's going to be married to Newton before October even starts, it's gotten even worse," I grumbled. Carlisle looked at me, confusion written all over his face. I handed him the copy of Charlie's will. He read it just like I had. Once, then another.

"This surely does explain a lot of what's going on with your behavior today. But that still doesn't give you the right to take your temper out on Bella. Especially now that she's recovering from an amnesia, it's too much for her to handle. Like you said. She's easily _breakable_," Carlisle said. I buried my face in my hands in total defeat. I stood up and rounded on him.

"Breakable? Certainly. But have you forgotten the other thing I've said? I've decided that I couldn't live without her. I can't live without her. I can't, damn it!!!" I shouted. If I could, I would've been tearing up by now. Carlisle just stood there, staring straight at me.

"Then go apologize to her. Right now," Carlisle whispered. He didn't have to tell me twice. I was up and running to my bedroom. It was locked. I knocked.

"Bella, open up," I called. All I heard was muffled sobs. I sighed and started knocking a little harder.

"Bella, come on. Can you open this door to hear what I have to say?" I pleaded. She wasn't cooperating with me.

"Bella, I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to take out my anger at you. Please, can you forgive me?" I begged. I thought she was being stubborn until I heard the click. I opened it to find Bella, still teary-eyed. I pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I wiped her tears with my fingers and placed her on the sofa. By now, she's calmed down and folded her hands on her lap. I sat next to her and placed one of her hands on my face. Oh, goodness gracious. She was so warm.

"I'm not ready to lose you to Newton. I'll fight for my rights. For your rights. Unless, you'd rather be with Newton?" I asked. She looked at me, horrified by the thought.

"Never in a million years. Edward, you're always first in my life. Or have you forgotten?" she asked, her eyes frowning. I pulled her close enough to kiss her. I vow that I'd figure out what the scandal is before the end of September came.


End file.
